


Как команда Баки Боттом пишет фанфики

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Однажды мы собрались всей командой и решили проверить, что нам предлагает Т9 после ввода имени Баки..
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Как команда Баки Боттом пишет фанфики

Тут мы полностью согласны. Баки потянет только настоящий альфач (Стив)

Комментарии вообще излишни

Стиву Стивену как не дать. Нереально

Кажется, Баки любит тройничок. Или четверничок. В общем, мы запутались

Это предложил телефон истинного броколюба, без шуток

Да. Тысячу раз ДА

Готов? Мы думаем готов (смазан и растянут)

Винтербоунз настоящий

Телефон написал нам фанфик

Мы думаем, автор один из всадников апокалипсиса

Кратко и больно

Как насчет селфцеста?

Даже Т9 считает, что стаки должны быть вместе и даешь мстительскую коммуналку


End file.
